


roguefort cookie gets peggled

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Anal Sex, But whatever, Creampie, Drabble, Gay, M/M, Panties, Size Difference, Sparklefort, also rogue has a disability sort of, anyway, don’t worry I’m not a nasty ew yucky Walfort shipper, roguefort bottoms, since it’s canon in game, sparkling tops, this Shouldnt be a rarepair, walnut is just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: self indulgent sexual shit. no need to explain this is 90% self indulgent as a roguefort kinnie.I was looking at sprite sizes and one of my friends sized rogglefart and sporklang cookaye together and it turns out sparkling is a Giant Twunk so here you go ladies and gents
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	roguefort cookie gets peggled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your+mother).



> wow! what a fucking tool
> 
> roguefort is strictly they/them  
> sparkling is he/him(bo)  
> enjoy

Dragging a clean rag across hardwood counters, the bartender hummed with the midnight serenade playing on and on from a lone jukebox in the corner. Finally, after having to deal with the long process that is dragging Vampire and the rest of the drunken cookies out, he had some time to himself.

Closing hours, an odd feeling. A silence that permeated, leaving the bar he'd owned for years full of noise and laughter with a sense of empty, the golden glow of lights shining behind a presentation of drinks, Gins and vodka alike. So far, a peaceful night, a good afternoon ahead of him.

Interrupting his nightly cleaning, Sparkling perked up to the sound of the bars door unlocking, a key turning and opening to let in a harsh wind, a howling cold abruptly cut by Roguefort just shutting the door. "Closed up already? ..Thought you'd still be serving at this hour." They'd been carrying a purse, wearing the usual beret and sweater vest that suit them all too well, Glasses that complimented their face..

".. Dear, are you alright?"

Oh.

The one cookie with the ability to see through his persona, when he really needed it.

"Right-.. right." Sparkling collected his thoughts. "I missed you, Where have you been?"

He asked, putting down his trusty rag and reaching over the bar counter to sneak Rogue a kiss. "Out and about." They'd left their beret on a hat-hanger near the door. It.. was public, but not after hours. "Ive been waiting all day for you, It's been awful having to spend time alone while you're out busy keeping the party alive."

"Hey, It pays the bills." He'd finished polishing his lucky shaker, setting it down on the counter near the back. Finished with all of his tidy work with not a speck of dust left to sweep, he strut over to the windows, closing the blinds while admiring the soft snow that rained down from above.

The golden-blonde made his way up the steps near the apartment, leading Roguefort up the way.

"I put Walnut to bed, quite a hassle, really."

"Usually I'm the dad in that department.." Rogue turned back over, their eyes gentle.

"All that fuss about Phantom Bleu.. You really need to put a hold on that."

"Hey, she's passionate about detective work! I won't stop her from doing what she loves, and I'll fund her endeavors despite your tellings."

The bartender unlocked the door to their home, walking into the kitchen, giving an 'after you' motion toward Rogue before walking in himself. Of course, huffing while they went by.

The apartment was nothing special, old drawings hung up on the fridge by lettering magnets, Family photos of friends and times past, a single Polaroid of Crumbles stood out against the rest. A window over the kitchen sink letting in streetlight and muffled noise from down below, the usual family setup,

But classier.

By instinct, they carefully walked over to Walnuts room, opening the door just a smidge to see their daughter tucked in, safe and sound... snoring, sprawled out.

They smiled dearly, only happy their child was fast asleep and not on some late night mission.

Closing the door, they spoke after a thoughtful pause.

"..What did you do to get her knocked out so fast?"

"Dropped her sleeping medications in her coffee pot, Knocked out like a light."

"Clever."

Hanging their purse and coat onto a nearby chair, the bedroom practically dragged them. Being out all day Rogue awfully sore, even with the help of a cane they knew it could only take them so far.

“A little- help here?”

Sparkling, almost watching them stumble and fall, reached out to help them balance their way back to bed. “I’ve got you.” His hand held Rogues, as if they were on the verge of dance.

“Are you sure you’ll be safe to do this?” Sparkling questioned.

“It’ll be fine, just as we planned..” They reached for the doorknob, letting into the couples room. Sheets cleaned and tidied beforehand, extra pillows and blankets, the whole shabang.

“Walnut won’t wake up, right?”

He nodded.

“.. all the noise we can make?”

He stared out for a moment, then nodded yes.

“Oh, come here, you.”

Still wrapped up in Sparklings arms, the thief reached in quick to steal a kiss from their beloved, receiving accordingly, landing on the mattress, the two beginning to slowly unravel.

Half-undressed, Rogueforts sweater slid off like butter, kneaded hands undoing button by button. They'd never gotten to do this on weekdays, and Walnut was sure to be fast asleep by now, a perfect opportunity. 

He'd undress Roguefort, button by button, treating him like his own royalty.

“Let’s see what’s on the menu tonight,”

As quickly as he mixed and served drinks, Sparkling would already have Roguefort down to just the bare essentials, just a pair of cream colored panties worn for the occasion. Usually, they'd wear boxers or normal shorts, only for their darling would they put on a pair of lace and, if they were really feeling it, fishnets.

Settling down in familiar, cozy sheets, they'd meet together loosely, red lips pressing onto freckled cheeks, whilst the other softly kissed the golden-flushed buttoned nose of another.

Rogue moved the blankets around them, making sure to cover up any open spots. There was no time to dawdle.

As the last bits of clothing were swept away onto the hardwood floor, the thief responded promptly. "You've always had a niche for the bedroom.." while Sparklings telling charm began to show in his smile. "I know you like the back of my hand.." The bartender trailed his hands around Rogueforts sides, that thin, toned frame...

"I didn't wait all this week just to give you a mere taste, my love.."

Rogue, letting their lover mold their position like clay, eventually felt something hard press up to them through Sparklings pants. They waned slightly, singing out a moan. Sparkling damn well knew Rogue was sensitive...and admittedly, tiny. He could never manage the heart to take advantage of Rogue, though. His purpose was to please, not to hurt.

He'd decided to take their time with every mark. suckling lightly into their shoulder, Rogue rubbed against him as a sign for more, shuddering whilst hickies were lovingly buried deep beneath soft skin. Sparkling retreated from their neck and shoulders after placing a few, however he couldn't help but notice Rogues own sweet-spot needing a bit of attention, promptly pressing a thumb on what seemed like the tip of their covered length. A sudden shock of pleasure swam through Rogue, leaving them melting into Sparklings arms once more as he kept his thumb firm. At this point, they're as pliable as dough.

Their hips moved on their own, bucking against Sparklings bulge desperately while getting lost in the fog of their own head- how amazing it would feel... Good thing they married a master of shows and tells, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell how they're falling oh-so-helplessly getting off from their touch.

Sparkling leaned in close, replying, "I'll take it off, if you use your words." Speaking lowly into Rogueforts ear, He almost drove them crazy right there and then. They managed to choke out a soft 'please.'

"up." He commanded, watching Roguefort shakily lift themself up, getting a good look of how ruined they already were. The panties couldn't hold it all in, A soft bead of precum leaking down from their tip to make a wet spot. "Well. Someone's excited for me,"

Before they knew it, Sparkling was hot-pressed against Roguefort, hearing him grunt when his prick eventually flicked out. Lines of arousal dripping down to their pocket, it seemed like they didn't need much lube this time around.

Dropping their soaked panties onto the mattress, they positioned themself.

"Don't move. I'll tell you when to drop.. be patient."

Sparkling giggled, still keeping his hand dead-set on Rogueforts hip. Playing around with him for awhile, taking a squirt of sugary lube onto his fingertips and plowing through Roguefort- with just two fingers.

“You got so weak for me..” He praised.

Curling up inside of him, he'd watch them wobble and struggle to keep their knees up and off of his cock. They whined, almost begging for him to just fuck them senseless.

Their mind was completely wiped, body taking over. God, how did he make actual foreplay feel like heaven? His fingers moved up and out so agonizingly slow, it took all the strength they had just not to buck against him, or face the consequences of moving without permission.

"ohh-hh fuuUUHHck.."

"I know, I know. I'll give you what you want."

Sparkling slid their fingers out, making a mental note to wash his hands later.

"Sit."

Rogue winced, doing as they were told to, feeling themself spread apart their legs for him, immediately feeling the bartender press forward inside of them. They'd wondered where his length would end, bawling out a few tears of satisfaction. Reaching the hilt of Sparklings cock, their knees bent, feet confined to the mattress. Their fingers gripped tightly onto the sheets as it slid all the way in, thighs finally meeting Sparklings. Rogue could practically feel it throb, shuddering at the first few sensations of pleasure.

"you're incredible," Rogue whispered.

"This is just the beginning, my sweet. I assure you."

Sparkling lightly pulled a strand of their messy hair behind his ear, adjusting himself while still inside of them to get into a better position.

"come on, now.."

He adjusted them to get on all fours, leaving them to bury their head into the sheets, back arched up. Sparkling only pushed them down, thrusting himself into his backside like he owned the place. Sensing the thief pucker and tighten, he'd only want to dive in more.

Pacing back and forth, grabbing the end of their messy braid and pulling ever so slightly.

They'd cried out with each and every push, getting the fuck they deserved. Drool stained the blankets, for was it not something to atleast grip onto, Rogue would've been screaming all over the place. The bed frame slammed against the wall, causing the mattress to creak back and forth.

"AuHM- FUCK! d-Don't stOP-"

He didn't.

Sparkling realized his efforts of absolutely nailing down his husband until he couldn't walk wasn't going unnoticed, so, to give Rogue a little treat he'd dug deeper at the angle they'd fucking beg to be plowed at. Rubbing against all the right spots, all they could think about anymore was being spread wide open and rutted.

They're going to need their cane for this one.

"Oh, look at you-" The bartender growled inbetween words, gasping for breath. "I'm stea-alling the heart of a-ahMN-stealer of hearts.." As he spoke, he tugged Rogueforts hair up by its ends, making them melt further into the mattress. "god, you're-.." Leaving his words of sweetness unfinished, he'd find himself close to release, picking up the pace.

"c-ccuumming -," They sputtered out, eyes lidded and full of joyful tears. An outburst of cum, ropes of it, spurt out from beneath Roguefort, tangles of hot goo shooting onto the blankets. Midway into their orgasm, Sparkling still pounded them through and through, before one last shove caused him to drop his fizzy load right into them, filling up Roguefort like a twinkie pie. Hunching over them, he’d pour every last drop until no more could come out, still embedded deep into them.

Drenched in sweat and semen, the two lay collapsed ontop of eachother near the edge. To a regular person reading this right now, you’d imagine dick cheese and beer cum would be one nasty cocktail of shit. 

Shockingly, it’s far from that.

Sparkling lifted himself up off of Roguefort, peering down at all of the hickies, bites and love-marks he’d gifted to them, pulling over a blanket. Catching his breath, he’d wrap a separate comforter around him aswell.

“rocked- your world, eh?”

Roguefort could only let out a duration of moans, soft into the blankets as they shook.

“told you I..would.”

-


End file.
